Never Say Forever
by HadiqaJ
Summary: Disclaimer, I own nothing but my own characters. This story was deleted, reposting for now. Oh and I wont be posting anymore on this site so can you all please go on my tumblr? Love you all
1. Chapter 1

THIS GOT DELETED! I'M REPOSTING BUT I KNOW THIS WILL BE NO USE AS IT WILL ONLY BE DELETED AGAIN. I WILL NO LONGER BE POSTING ON THIS WEBSITE SO PLEASE GO TO

.com TO CUONTINUE TO FOLLOW ME AND MY WRITING

HONESTLY THIS IS SO SAD, IVE LOST OVER 100 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY, AND IVE LOST SO MANY READERS AND JUST ASDGHJKH

IVE BEEN SO SAD AND :/

WELL BYE THEN~

LOVE YOU GUYS

-HadiqaJ

* * *

I can't be no superman. Before you have me superhuman I, I want to save you Save you, save you, tonight

_Hailey's POV_

I woke up in a room.

It was not my room.

It was definitely not even a bedroom.

I raised my head confused as I took a look around. I was lying in a stiff clean bed. I could barely see because my vision was blurry and my body ached. I winced in pain and layed back in the bed. It was cold. I don't know if it was the temperature of the room or myself. Two figures were standing beside me but I couldn't make out who they were. They jumped back as I turned my head and more people started rushing in. My eyes kept drooping and everything went black. Before I knew it I was passed out again.

I woke up again in a room. I felt like I've played this scene before. This time my vision was slightly more visible. The face I came across beside the bed in a chair, was not recognizable. The human was on his phone and when he noticed me staring at him confused he smiled. A lady with a light blue uniform rushed in and sighed of relief at the sight of me. She turned some switches on a machine which I had just noticed was masking my face. Then she unclasped it and pulled it off my face so I could breathe normal air.

"You finally woke up," She smiled. As confused as I was, I didn't know either people in the room.

"Who are you?" I croaked. My voice sounded scruffy as if I hadn't talked in ages. I coughed. Again, the lady smiled.

"I'm a nurse, and if you haven't figured out by now you're in a hospital." She said nicely but slightly annoyed. A hospital? What had I gotten myself into? I rubbed my head and my body continued to pain. "You can leave the hospital anytime you want to now. You are in a better state then when you came here." She continued, "Your boyfriend here payed it all, so don't worry about it." She pointed at the boy who was sat in a chair beside me. He wasn't my boyfriend, was he? Did I even have one?

"But-" I started to say but was cut off.

"Have a nice day Hailey Grace." She then gave a quick nod at the boy who was sitting next to me. I swear the lady practically blushed when the boy smiled back. She then rushed out of the room. Once she was gone, the guy got up from his seat and walked so he was right up me with his legs against the bed. He brushed my hair away from my eyes and stared right into them. I had a feeling I had seen him before but he was definitely not my boyfriend. When he saw me smiling his smile grew bigger.

Niall's POV

The boys were promoting our upcoming second album. I had finally got a break and was walking down the streets by myself. I recently broke up with my girlfriend, but I didn't care. She cheated on me and I was better off without her. Although, now I felt lonely. I walked for what it felt like hours, thinking. I was glad I hadn't been ambushed by fans yet.

As I walked down the sidewalk beside the road, from a distance I saw a girl standing at the edge of the road. I couldn't see her face properly but she was a brunette. She was wiping her face as if she had been crying. I walked closer to her, still not in distance to see her whole face. I squinted as I looked at her wiping more tears that kept flooding down. Soon she closed both eyes and walked onto the road. She was walking slowly, but both eyes were closed and it was a busy street. I panicked and started running closer to her. I could see her face now. She was beautiful, with long light brown hair flowing in the wind. She was still walking across the road with her eyes closed and tears drifting down. I ran faster.

"Wait! Please!" I yelled as I sprinted with my might. "Open your eyes! You're going to get hurt! Please!" The girl was close enough to get hit by a car but it swerved around her and almost crashed into the sidewalk. The girl continued to walk. "Stop walking! Open your eyes!" As I yelled this she stopped and her eyes flung open. She turned her head to me as I ran across her on the sidewalk. She was confused but couldn't do anything until,

BOOM!

A car pushed her far and she crashed to the floor harder than an egg falling. The driver immediately hit the brakes and got out of his car as surprised as I was. My limbs couldn't move.

My eyes were shocked with what I saw.

I ran across the street and kneeled down to her on the ground. A tear fell down my face. She was facing down the cement and blood was gushing out. I pulled her unconscious and bleeding body into my chest and looked up at the driver who was also worried. "Call the ambulance!" I said, "Quick!"


	2. Chapter 2

THIS GOT DELETED! I'M REPOSTING BUT I KNOW THIS WILL BE NO USE AS IT WILL ONLY BE DELETED AGAIN. I WILL NO LONGER BE POSTING ON THIS WEBSITE SO PLEASE GO TO

.com TO CUONTINUE TO FOLLOW ME AND MY WRITING

HONESTLY THIS IS SO SAD, IVE LOST OVER 100 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY, AND IVE LOST SO MANY READERS AND JUST ASDGHJKH

IVE BEEN SO SAD AND :/

WELL BYE THEN~

LOVE YOU GUYS

**-HadiqaJ  
**

* * *

And black keys never looked so beautiful, And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull.  
And the lights out never had this bright a glow.  
And the black keys, Showing me a world I never knew

Niall's POV

The emergency department rushed away with the girl whom was now in a stretcher. I tried following them, but often got blocked by more people.

"Excuse me." I said as someone moved out of the way and someone else would appear. "Excuse me" I repeated. I obstacles my way down the hall following them. The nurses pushed the stretcher into a room and locked me out. I stood in front of the door with my hand on my head, exhausted. More people rushed in and out of the room. The whole area was hectic. The only thing that was on my mind was if the girl was alright. When another lady walked out of the room I stopped her. She didn't look too old, in her late twenties. She was obviously a nurse. . "Is she alright?" I asked the lady, indicating to the room.

"Oh, you were the one that called the ambulance?" She asked, "Okay, come with me." The nurse instructed. I followed her down the hall, still without an answer. We stopped at the front desk and the nurse went behind it. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Niall Horan." I answered. The lady's eyes popped as far as they could. She took a deep breath and straightened herself out.

"I'm a huge fan of your band." She enthusiastically said. I nodded awkwardly. "Right." The nurse said, "Anyways, what connection do you have with the girl?" I was going to reply that I had no idea who she was, but then she wouldn't let me see her.

"Um...I'm her boyfriend." I said.

"Oh well I'm sorry but only family can see her." She said. Shit, I should've said brother. "You can wait in the lobby. I'll just look at the patient's phone for her parent's numbers."

I paced the lobby. I was frustrated and anxious. As much as I had no clue who this girl was, I needed certainty that she was okay. I just sat down in the chair for the first time this hour when the same nurse appeared.

"Um Mr. Horan, can I talk to you?" She said. I got up from my seat and walked over to her by the hall. "She didn't have any one on her phone labeled as her parents. So I called a few of her contacts. They all said she was an orphan." Oh my god. This girl had no parents, and just got hit by a car. My heart ached.

"Yes I know." I lied, "Can I go see her?"

She nodded and directed for me to come. I followed her down the hall to the emergency room. I stepped in to the room and it was chaotic. Doctors were scattered around and they're was a slow beeping noise in the room.

"You can sit there." She told me. I sat in a chair facing the bed on its left. I silently watched as some doctors checked her pulse as some wrote things down. After what felt like an hour but in reality was minutes, the doctors started leaving the room one by one. The last doctor whispered something in the nurses ears and she nodded. Finally, the nurse turned to me and answered the question I was dying to know. "She's badly injured her ribs, otherwise she is still breathing. Just unconscious at the moment but she'll be alright."

I sighed of relief and got up from my seat. Just as I looked over at the bed, the girl's eye lids fluttered. Her eyes popped open and she looked confused and pained. The nurse and I jumped back in shock. The girl squinted her eyes at us as if trying to make out who we were.

"I'll be right back." The nurse said as she went out and was followed back into the room in seconds with a good amount of doctors. But right as they came in, the girl's eyes shut cold and the beeping in the room stopped. The doctors started to speak loudly and rushed around the room. I was worried as to why the beeping had stopped.

"She's not breathing!" One of the doctor's panicked.

I watched, still in shock as doctors began plugging in things pressing buttons. The same nurse I knew took me outside of the room.

"I'm sorry but I think it's best if you wait outside. Maybe you an go back to the lobby, or come back tomorrow if you need to. You can check out at the desk.

I stiffly walked out of the hospital not knowing what to do. It was dark now, I could barely see. I took my phone out of my pocket and saw I had 11 missed calls. All from the boys, or the studio. I sighed as I walked down the dark sidewalk. I felt sad, as if I failed to save that girl's life. Even if I knew it wasn't any of my fault, and I couldn't of saved her if I tried, It felt like all the world was on my shoulders. It still wasn't confirmed if the girl was alright and I was scared she wouldn't be.

xxx

I took a taxi back to the hotel. As I walked in through the door I was ambushed by questions. I wasn't in the mood to answer any of them. I shrugged off the boys who kept repeating the same thing and tried to walk past them

"Niall!" Liam yelled which made me turn around and stop walking. "We're talking to you!"

I looked to the floor as they all continued to through questions. I understood that they were all worried about where I was, but I just needed some time for myself.

"Leave me alone!" I finally screamed. They all stopped talking and stared at me puzzled.

"Niall, what's wrong?" Harry asked quietly.

"Nothing." I mumbled and walked off to my room and slammed the door. I felt bad for doing that to the boys, It made no sense for me to go off at them. I wouldn't blame them for wanting to know why I didn't go back to the studio. I sat on the bed and buried my face in my arms. I sighed a huge wave of tiredness. Finally, I turned the lamp between the two beds off, and wrapped myself in a blanket. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I heard the door open and close lightly as someone tiptoed to the other bed and also layed down. It was obviously Harry because I was sharing the hotel bedroom with him. I was glad the boys had token the hint that I didn't want to be bothered.


	3. Chapter 3

THIS GOT DELETED! I'M REPOSTING BUT I KNOW THIS WILL BE NO USE AS IT WILL ONLY BE DELETED AGAIN. I WILL NO LONGER BE POSTING ON THIS WEBSITE SO PLEASE GO TO

.com TO CUONTINUE TO FOLLOW ME AND MY WRITING

HONESTLY THIS IS SO SAD, IVE LOST OVER 100 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY, AND IVE LOST SO MANY READERS AND JUST ASDGHJKH

IVE BEEN SO SAD AND :/

WELL BYE THEN~

LOVE YOU GUYS

**-HadiqaJ**

* * *

I've been spending all my time, Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you

Harry's POV

The next couple of days, every morning I would see Niall's bed unoccupied. I grew curious to where he went. The rest of the boys gave up asking him, but not me. One morning I heard movement in the room and my eyes flung open. Niall was in the middle of pulling his socks on when he noticed I was awake. He got up and was about to walk out of the room before I stopped him. "Niall, wait!" I called out. He hesitated before stopping. I got up and walked next to him. "I have no idea where you go, but let me drop you off there kay?"

"I can go myself." He said rather rudely.

"Well I need to go to Starbucks anyways, so I might as well go with you." I explained. Though that was not the reason, I was just really interested to where Niall went every morning.

"Ugh fine, whatever." He said annoyed.

The two of us drove with no word. Ever so often, Niall would give me a direction. We drove until he told me to stop in front of the hospital. I was confused what Niall would be doing at a hospital, but he gave me no further description instead he hoped off. Without even saying a goodbye, he walked into the building. My jaw dropped at Niall's actions. I would've went after him but his business was his business and I let it go, for now.

Niall's POV

I don't know why Harry had a sudden curiosity in my doings. But I am just glad he didn't bother coming in after me. I don't know what I would explain to the boys, I went to the hospital every day to see an unconscious girl I didn't even know? That's sound about right.

I greeted the nurse who's name I found out was Daisy. She was used to me coming in every morning since that day. I hurried to the room and sat in my usual chair beside the bed. They're she lay. Still unconscious. I was beginning to think of giving up on waiting for her to awaken. Four days have past since the accident, I hoped she even was going to wake up. She looked better than she did when she was brought here, with a bandage wrapped around her forehead and a breathing mask.

Her name was Hailey Grace, at least that's what her cellphone said. I reached for it on the side table and snooped threw her photos; something that was a routine now. In all her photo's of herself, she was smiling. But it wasn't a smile coming from the heart. It hurt me that her smile didn't reach her beautiful green eyes. My thoughts were interrupted when the nurse came in. She simply sighed.

"When she's awake, or at least if she ever awakes, she'll be in a good enough shape to leave the hospital." The Nurse explained, she held a paper out to me and I signed it. "I'll be back in a second." She said then left the room. When she was gone I went back to wandering aimlessly in the girls cellphone. She only had a maximum of 4 people in her contacts, something I found quiet strange. Well, nobody had bothered to call her or visit her in the hospital.

Just as I was almost done with her phone, I heard a moan. I looked around the room trying to figure out who that belonged to. When my eyes settled on the bed I nearly fell over when I saw she was awake. I didn't know what else to do, I just automatically smiled when we made eye contact. That same moment, Nurse Daisy walked in. At first she didn't notice that the girl was awake at last. But when she did, she sighed a wave of relief. She went and unclasped the mask from the girls face and set it down.

"You finally woke up." The nurse smiled.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. It was my first time hearing her voice, even if it was quiet and croaked out.

"I'm a nurse, and if you haven't figured out by now you're in a hospital." She explained. Nurse Daisy said some more but I couldn't hear her, I was lost in the angelic features of the girl who had just awoken. "Have a nice day, Hailey Grace." The Nurse finished. She gave me a quick nod and I smiled at her. It was the first smile I shared with the nurse and her cheeks turned rose as she left.

I turned to the girl and couldn't help myself from smiling. She looked at me with confusion, I wouldn't blame her. I got up and walked up to the bed. I kneeled down and gently pushed away the hair strands that were covering her eyes. Her sea-green irises sparkled and I saw a smile form on her. It was another forced smile, but it was enough to make me grin completely. For a second I was lost in her beauty when she interrupted with a sly cough.

"Um...I'm Hailey, what about you?" She softly spoke. I stood up straight.

"Niall." I replied, still smiling.

"Wha-What happened to me?" She asked.

"Well, you got hit by a car." I replied, as I said this her eyes widened and she blinked back tears. I reached for her hand but she flinched by my touch.

"I..I...I don't know you." She stuttered, "Leave me alone!" I didn't understand her change of mood, she was probably just shooken by the crash.

"Don't worry." I soothed, "Your okay now." She again pushed my hands away when I tried comforting her.

"I can't trust you!" She cried, "Just go!" We had just talked for the first time and she was already pushing me away.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Why are you telling me to leave?"

"I don't even know you." She repeated. She fell silent for a while staring down away from me.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?" I asked her after a moment. I knew it wasn't a safe topic, but it was something that was bothering me ever since.

"I-" She started to say but shook her thoughts leaving me hanging. I sat on the edge of the bed and reached again for her hand. Her body was cold and shivered as it came in contact with mine.

"You can trust me." I whispered. It wasn't a fair thing to say, the two of us just met, but I already was giving her all my trust. She seemed special, and fragile. She needed somebody in her life who could give her a reassuring hand.


	4. Chapter 4

THIS GOT DELETED! I'M REPOSTING BUT I KNOW THIS WILL BE NO USE AS IT WILL ONLY BE DELETED AGAIN. I WILL NO LONGER BE POSTING ON THIS WEBSITE SO PLEASE GO TO

.com TO CUONTINUE TO FOLLOW ME AND MY WRITING

HONESTLY THIS IS SO SAD, IVE LOST OVER 100 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY, AND IVE LOST SO MANY READERS AND JUST ASDGHJKH

IVE BEEN SO SAD AND :/

WELL BYE THEN~

LOVE YOU GUYS

-HadiqaJ

* * *

When you know I'm really down for the chase, 'cause my heart's already in it  
And I'm never gonna quit it, When you finally gonna get it  
Don't walk away

Hailey's POV

"No I can't trust you!" I protested to the boy in front of me. "Your a boy!" I said, emphasizing the 'boy'.

"Well obviously I'm a boy." He said, "Please, it doesn't matter if I'm a boy or not, you can trust me."

"It does matter!" I said. He clearly wasn't getting the point. "Leave me alone!"

He sighed. I told him to go about sixty times but he still wasn't budging.

"Just tell me as in Niall." He said, "Not Niall Horan, just Niall. You can tell a friendly normal boy right?"

"Wait what." I said as I sat up on the bed. My sudden movements cause me pain in my body. "What did you say your last name was?"

"Niall Horan." He repeated.

"Wait..as in Niall Horan from that boy band?"

"Ya I'm from One Direction. But that doesn't mean you can't trust me." I ignored his last words.

"Is that the band that Harry's from?" I muttered, not realizing I had said it a loud.

"Ya, do you know Harry?" He asked. I thought about Harry, I knew he'd probably have forgotten of me now.

"No..I mean yaa. Like who wouldn't know Harry Styles?" I stuttered as I calmed my nerves.

"Right.." He said, "Well if you aren't going to answer me what I was asking before, the least I could do is drop you at home."

He extended his hand for me, but I rejected it and made an effort of getting up myself. I grunted in pain and stood up from the bed. I stretched and heard a few cracking. "No thanks." I shot at him.

"But why?" He said, helping me as I took the bandage off on my forehead. I took it from his grip and put it aside myself.

"Just go away, okay?" I said. I was being rather rude to him, but then again he was a boy.

"Please?" He pouted, "I don't care if you ignore me the whole ride, I just want to make sure you get home safe." I wondered if he really meant what he was saying.

"Except...I don't have a home." I said slowly as the events of before flashed back to me. I did have a home, and in hours I lost it.

I watched as his eyes grew. "Oh." Was all he managed out. "I...I didn't know."

"Ya whatever." I said like it was no big deal, though it was a huge deal for me personally.

I started to walk away past him, but he reached for my hand. This time I didn't repel as fast. "You can stay with us at the hotel until you get that figured out...please?" He said desperately. I shook my head and continued walking."Please." He repeated as he made his way in front to me which made me stop.

"Why do you want me to come with you so bad?" I asked. I didn't realize but a few tears started to slide down my cheeks. "I'll be better off without!"

"Because where else would you probably go?" He asked, his eyes sparkling. His question stung at me. Where else would I go anyways? I didn't even have an answer for that.

"I don't know!" I yelled, "But it wouldn't affect you so just go on and live your superstar life!"

He put his hands on my shoulders which made me shutter. Though the longer he kept them there, the more at ease I was becoming.

"It would affect me because I'll be in guilt of letting you go on like this after all what happened." He whispered calmly, "Please just let me take you back to our hotel. You can stay at the guest room for as long as you like. I know it is a huge thing to say but it'll be best for you, I promise." He looked right at me and my anger was slowly flushing away.

"But-"

"I can see your already a fan of Harry's." He said, some hints of jealousy in his voice I didn't understand why. "Don't worry, you won't be the only girl there. The boys' girlfriends visit like everyday." I'm glad he took the clue that I had a thing against boys. I pushed his hands off me and wiped my tears. I couldn't really go anywhere else. Maybe going with Niall was the only option left for me. "Please." He repeated.

"Fine." I said giving in. "But only for like a day."

"No no. As long as you like." He insisted, "You won't be intruding or anything. The boys will all understand."

I sighed. "OK." I was being so stubborn to him, I didn't understand why he was still up for it. He smiled really big, a beautiful smile. Now I understood why girl's were crazy for his looks. I shook away my thoughts.

We walked to the main lobby together. I felt nervous around him, I was walking extremely close to him. I was uncomfortable, it was the first time I've gotten this near a boy in a long time. I still couldn't believe the events that had happened which lead to where I was going now. I didn't really know anyone here in London and I was about to stay at a hotel with some people I barely knew. Let alone, they were famous! I took it as a bad thing.

"I forgot my phone." I remembered.

"I'll wait here while you go get it." He grinned. I walked back down the hall. As I got to the the room and held the phone in my hands, I finally got to my real senses. I was not a fan of One Direction, but occasionally because of Harry, I would find myself listening to their album. Yet, I wasn't prepared to live with them.

No matter how nice and welcoming Niall was being to me, I was about to break my own promise. He was a boy, and I wasn't going to give in this fast. I came to London for a purpose. Even if most of my dream got crushed, I would have to start over. I didn't need boys to ruin it for me again. I ran down the hall way, The opposite direction of the lobby. I'll leave him by escaping threw the back. Eventually he'll give up waiting and leave.

Harry's POV

I looked at the time. Niall was a whole hour past the time he usually comes back at. What was he doing at the hospital? The other boys didn't pay attention. Louis was with his girlfriend, Kyleigh, snuggled on the couch. Zayn and Liam were chatting in the kitchen. I was lightly tapping my foot waiting for Niall. After a few minutes of Niall still not arriving I got up. I was about to open the door to go out when it opened itself. Expecting it to be Niall, it wasn't.

"Oh, its you." I said which probably came out disgustedly by accident.

"Yes it's me." Said the annoying voice of Clementine. Clementine was apparently Zayn's girlfriend, and also happened to be Simon Cowell's niece. Her being in that position, she thought it was suddenly okay to always hang out with us.

I rolled my eyes and tried to walk past her. "Is Zayn here?" She asked, sounded more like demanded.

"Ya and I don't think he wants to see you." I spat. The truth is, Clementine is all Zayn wants to see. He's absolutely nuts for her. The rest of us boys don't exactly like her, but Zayn is her only right to hang out with us.

"Yeah right." She sarcastically said. I sighed in annoyance, then walked past her.

xxx

When I got to the hospital where I had dropped Niall off at earlier today, I saw Niall standing in the lobby. I ran up to him. "Niall, what are you doing?" I said. He was shocked by the sight of me.

"Nothing.." He said, "Just waiting for someone." I furrowed my brows.

"I need more information than that." I said.

Niall sighed, "Harry, there's this girl who's going to be staying at our hotel with us for a few days."

"What? And who might she be?" I questioned.

"You're going to have to understand okay?" He said, "But there's this girl who I witnessed, right in front of me, of her trying to kill herself. Or at least that was what it obviously looked like." I silently gasped. "Her..Her unconscious in the hospital was who I came to see every day these past days.."

"Oh Niall, you could've told me." I said. Any girl trying to commit suicide made my stomach feel sick, nobody deserves that.

"I was worried she wasn't going to get conscious..you know what I mean." He continued, "It wasn't until today that she finally woke up. But she was really shooken with me. I wanted to make sure she got home safe, so I offered her a ride. But she told me she didn't have a home."

"Oh my god." I managed.

"She doesn't even have parents Harry!"

"Wow...I mean that's horrible." I softly spoke, "Where is she?"

"I'm waiting for her. She went back for her phone but it's been quiet a few minutes." He explained. I really wanted to meet this girl.

"Why don't we go and look for her?" I suggested.

We went to where Niall said was the room she was in, but no one was there. "That's strange.." Niall said, "Her phone was left here. It's gone now but where is she?"

"You said she was shooken with you." I said, "Do you think she left? Like without you?"

Niall covered his face with his hands. "God, I hoped she didn't." I put my hand on his back, I was speechless. "There's a chance she did...I don't think she really likes boys." He said, speaking in his palms. "It's just...I've been trying to help her. I really am worried about her, but she's not even trying to cope."

I gently patted his back. "Niall." I spoke. Niall was a carefree guy, never have I seen him this stressed of finding a girl. "If she left for a good purpose..."

"Let's just go home." He heavily exhaled.

I lead Niall to my car and he got in depressed. "What was her name anyways?" I asked him.

"Hailey." He emotionless said.

"It's okay man." I comforted, but it wasn't affecting his mood.

I started the car and drove it for like a meter before Niall sat up. "Stop!" He said, "Look! I think that's her!" He said frantically. He pointed to a girl who was slowly walking with her head down on the sidewalk beside the hospital.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Ya! Drive to her please!" Niall urged.

I drove the car to beside her but she didn't look up. Niall slid his window down. "Hailey!" He called. She turned her head to the car and fell to the side a bit in a rattle. Niall didn't let me pull to a complete stop before he opened the door and jumped out. I watched as Niall said some words to the girl who kept shaking her head. Finally she nodded and Niall lead her to the car. She got in the back as Niall got back in his seat up front. I turned to face the girl and she looked at my face in shock.

"Harry, this is her." Introduced Niall. I friendly smiled at her but her surprised expression stayed. Her eyes, they seemed so familiar. And her name was Hailey. I had a thought of who she could be but it wouldn't have made sense. She half-heartily smiled, probably because I was staring at her. She had the small freckles by her nose that only I could recognize. And the smile that hid so much.

"Your name's Hailey right?" I asked her. I could tell she was suddenly uneasy but she nodded anyways. "I think I've seen you before." I blankly stated, searching for emotion in her face. "What's your last name?"

"Its...Its Grace." She breathed softly, avoiding my eyes. Hailey Grace?

"Hailey...Is it really you?" I asked when realization hit me. It was so hard to believe. I smiled a big smile, causing my dimples to show. "I haven't seen you in forever!" The look in her eyes showed relief, as if recognizing her was the best thing that happened to her all day. "I still can't affirm it...But how've you been Hay-Hay?" I automatically said. 'Hay-Hay' was a nickname she'll never forgive me of calling her since we were only 4. Though she used to say she hated it, I knew deep inside she loved.

"It's been...okay." She mumbled. But she didn't look okay. She took a deep breath then chuckled lightly. "I can't believe it's really you."

"Ya, I thought i'd never see you again!" I replied. She looked better now, finally at ease, less distressed and finally smiling.

"I almost forgot you were like super famous!" She stated, "How's your career?"

"Oh you know...Girls love us." I winked, sounding cocky.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you!" She giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

THIS GOT DELETED! I'M REPOSTING BUT I KNOW THIS WILL BE NO USE AS IT WILL ONLY BE DELETED AGAIN. I WILL NO LONGER BE POSTING ON THIS WEBSITE SO PLEASE GO TO

.com TO CUONTINUE TO FOLLOW ME AND MY WRITING

HONESTLY THIS IS SO SAD, IVE LOST OVER 100 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY, AND IVE LOST SO MANY READERS AND JUST ASDGHJKH

IVE BEEN SO SAD AND :/

WELL BYE THEN~

LOVE YOU GUYS

-HadiqaJ

* * *

I'll never be the same, If we ever meet again.  
Won't let you get away, Said if we ever meet again.

Hailey's POV

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?" I giggled to the curly-haired boy sitting in the drivers seat. Niall was staring at us blankly.

"Oh Niall, Hailey and I used to be like besties since birth." Harry filled him in, "Back in Nottingham we were neighbors, that's probably how we met. But when I was 13 I moved to Chesire, we lost total contact after." I nodded my head.

"Oh." Was all Niall commented.

Harry smiled at him then looked back at me. "Words can't describe how excited I am of seeing her." He thrilled. Niall simply nodded his head then stared out the window."Can't believe I didn't recognize you right away." Harry told me. At least he did. "It's been way too long!"

"Ya, I honestly miss you so much." I said in a small voice, biting my lips. I probably never even crossed his mind, I was just an ordinary girl. He on the other hand, was a teen heartthrob along with his band.

"Ive missed you too, Hailey." He beamed, a smile radiating my face at his words.

Harry was my only friend growing up. When I was 2, my parent's died in a plane crash, my nan was my care-taker and Harry was the only kid who would talk to me. He hadn't changed much in the 5 years. His hair was still curly, just the curls were longer and looser; framing around his face nicely. His eyes weren't as green as mine, more of a blue-green color, though they sparkled brighter.

"So I never heard from you since." Harry said, "Did you keep your promise?"

The promise that was one of the reasons I ridden my world of boys.

"I'm living my dream." He said making hand gestures, "Did you get to yours?"

I was so close, I didn't know what to say to him.

"No." I said, tearing my gaze from his. This time Niall's concentration got diverted from the window back to me. "I...I have to go." I whispered, "I have to go."

I reached for the door and almost opened it. "No!" Harry and Niall both said in unison.

"Hailey, where are you going?"Harry asked, causing me to stop from opening it fully.

"It was nice seeing you Harry but I have to go." I stepped out of the car only to have been ceased by another no from Niall. I sighed and sat back in my seat, avoiding both their eyes that were piercing down at me. Niall locked the door.

"What's wrong? Why'd you just want to leave all of a sudden?" Harry directed, concerned. I didn't reply.

There was a tense minute where we all just looked at one another.

"Um, so.." Harry broke the silence. I looked at him forcing a smile."Uh..How's your Nan?"

"My Nan..." I replied dazing off, "She's...She's not here anymore." I paused. Harry leaned forward curiously. "She passed away." His eyes grew huge. I knew he was just trying to get us talking, but the pressure in the car seemed to increase by my words.

"Hailey...oh my God." Harry mumbled. "I'm really sorry, I had no idea."

"Ya..don't worry about it." I dismissed, gritting my teeth.

"Were you and your Nan close?" Niall finally spoke. The thought made me silently laugh by the thought of her.

"The closest." Harry answered for me. I nodded my head. "We had a lot of memories with her."

Harry smiled at me, aiming for me to do the same back.

"Remember the time we put whip cream on her hand when she was sleeping and when we tickled her nose her face got smothered?" Harry softly chuckled. "We were like 6."

"Ya, it was the oldest prank in the book. Yet it was so funny." I replied, faintly laughing as well.

"Yup. But hey, I was the one that got blamed when it was clearly your fault!" Harry said as if it still mattered. We both laughed louder, not obnoxiously, but setting more ease.

"Well it was fair 'cause I was the one always getting in trouble because of you." I said, my smile remaining at the remembrance.

"No! What are you talking about?" Harry grinned widely. "She was your Nan, giving you a free pass from getting in trouble."

"Psh it only made me in more trouble!" I pointed out, "Like that one time you chased me into my garden."

Harry smirked, "I remember! You got in so much shit for ruining the flowers!" The two of us fell in laughter.

"Shut up! It wasn't even my fault." I chortled, "Again I say, you chased me." Harry clapped his hands together in stitches."Wasn't so funny when I got you back with a slap!"

Harry put his hand on his cheek. "It still hurts you know." He said making an overly exaggerated sad face, making me giggle more. Harry turned to Niall still wearing that expression. "Hailey may be tiny but her slaps were like iron steal." Niall smiled anyways, though his eyes had that tone to it again. Was it jealousy? He looked back out the window.

"You know I miss old times." Harry told me. I nodded, smiling, a smile that rarely occured. Right now it was exactly how I felt, like it was old times. Back when Harry and I were young, doing nothing but laughing.

"Me too." I agreed, "Me too." As I said this, I squinted to Harry's neck. He was wearing a blazer along with a half buttoned polo shirt. I moved forward in my seat, putting my hand on his shirt. I unbuttoned the bottom button, placing my hands on something else. A necklace.

"You still have this?" I asked him in awe. He helped me pull the necklace and set it on top of this shirt.

"Of course I do." He delighted, touching the beaded necklace. He turned one of the beads over and I saw the carvings of 'Best Friends Forever'. "You told me before I moved to always wear it, so I did."

I stared at Harry in amazement. I touched down to the matching one around my neck and showed it to him. "And you told me to never take it off, so I didn't." I stated. I held back the tears that were forming. This was just brilliant.

"Get the car started Harry and lets go back to the hotel." Niall interrupted coldly, still looking out the window. I was taken a back by his sudden outburst, but Harry smiled and happily started driving.

Zayn's POV

I carried 2 glassed of pop making my way over to Clementine. She was sat on the couch looking as beautiful as ever. Her long blonde hair with brown highlights, were pushed to her side and her delicate bangs stopping at her eyes. She was gorgeous and I'd say, a big part of my life. We have problems every now and then, but every fight just makes me fall more madly in love. The rest of the boys hold grudges against her, if only they got to know her!

"Hey baby." I expressed tenderness, as she stood up. I leaned down and brushed my lips to her cheeks. Though the second I did, she yelped. "What's wrong?" I asked, stepping back. Then, I saw her clothes with a big fresh stain on it and it came to me what I did. Clementine's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped.

"Zayn! What the hell!" She screamed. All eyes in the room turned to us.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry...It was an accident!" I apologized. Her orbs burned through me. She turned a dark shade of red and her appearance frightened me. "I'm sorry." I whispered again, awaiting her response. She huffed deeply like she was about to explode. I wasn't wrong.

"Zayn, you clumsy brat!" She yelled, "You know how much this dress cost? And you ruined it!" She pushed me back.

"Clem, I didn't mean to." I said desperately. "I'll pay for cleaning, I'm sorry!"

"How many times have you done this! Buy me a new dress!" She nagged, "And it must be-who's that?" She said, leaving the argument and pointing to the side. She directed that to a girl standing beside Niall and Harry, whom I just noticed had arrived. She had long, straight hair like Clementine's except hers were light brown. Louis and Kyleigh were off the couch and greeting her. I watched Liam too, so I shrugged and walked to her. Harry was first in introductions.

"Liam and Zayn, this is Hailey." He said pointing to the girl. She turned red from blushing and shyly looked at the floor.

"Hi." Her voice was soft and gentle.

"Hey." Liam and I responded, smiling politely. I felt Clementine touch my arm. She gave me a look that read 'We're not done.' by done, I'm sure she was referring to our argument. Fights and fights, it was all we seemed to do. Sometimes I wished our relationship could be as perfect as Louis and Kyleigh's.

"Hailey is an old friend of mine." Harry continued, "Niall is actually one to say because he's been sort of 'meeting' her, I guess."

"Ooh Niall." Louis cooed, "Is this the lovely lady you've been seeing?"


	6. Chapter 6

You don't know me, Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there, You just shut me out.

Hailey's POV

"Ooh Niall." Cooed a boy with messy dark brown hair and a cheeky grin, "Is this the lovely lady you've been seeing?" Harry had introduced him to me as Louis, and by his side was Kyleigh. She had dark brown hair as well, except hers were filled with curls all the way to her shoulders. She looked a few inches taller than Louis, not too much though. I looked at Niall who had turned a shade of pink.

"Um Yeah, I guess." He spoke, eying me. His eyes connected with mine but I quickly turned away slightly embarrassed. They were all looking at me curiously.

"What was her name? Hilary?" said a sharp voice. Next to the really dark-haired boy Zayn, was a thin model-like girl. She seemed friendly, but the facial expression she wore addressed other.

"Hailey." Corrected Harry, he put his arm around my shoulder. "Guys I need to talk to you. It might seem like a huge thing to say but..." Harry turned to look at me, shooting a tooth-bearing grin. "I'm sure you'll understand." The others nodded, telling him to continue. Harry squeezed my shoulder gently, but before he said anymore to the group, he spoke to me. "Hailey you're probably in need of a shower, yeah?"

I slowly nodded my head.

He then looked over to the girl who was holding Louis' hand. "Kyleigh, since you were here for a sleep over I suppose you have a pair of extra clothes? Would you mind offering some to Hailey so she can take a shower?" Kyleigh nodded in understatement.

"Uh sure." She shrugged. Harry stared at her for a while before she said, "Oh! You mean now?" Harry nodded his head encouragingly. "Fine, come with me." She escorted, walking to the corridor of the hotel suite.

Just as Kyleigh began walking, the dirty blond haired girl called after her. "No, wait! I'm the one in need of a shower!" She pointed to her dress, "Look what Zayn did!" She let out disgustedly. Kyleigh stopped and looked at her as well.

"Clementine, I think..." Zayn tried to say to her but she interrupted him hotly.

"Kyleigh move, I'm going to take a shower and when I return, Zayn, you are going to go out and buy me a new dress!"

"God, there's another shower too." Harry said rolling his eyes, "Quite bitching at Zayn and take your damn shower." Clementine, obvious to be more outraged, stormed off. It wasn't only Harry who looked annoyed; the other 4 shook their heads agitated. All except for Zayn, who bit his lips. "Anyways." Harry said, looking at me. He tilted his head, indicating me to follow Kyleigh. With traces of uncertainty, I trudged off behind her.

"I don't know I just feel easier saying this without Hailey." I heard Harry say to the bunch when we left. "Okay so first off, Niall, I think you should speak becau-" That was all I heard, when Kyleigh stopped walking and pointed to a door.

"Here's the bathroom. I'll be right back with some clothes for you." She said friendlily. In moments, she returned handing me them. She had deep, dark blue eyes. And her smile was genuine. I thanked her then stepping in the bathroom locking the door behind me.

I sighed and put my hand on my forehead, figuring out everything that's happened. After I striped down and stood in the shower, thoughts were let loose in my head. What had I gotten myself into? I let the hot water drenched my fragile skin as I continued to ask myself questions.

After the shower and drying myself, I slipped into the v-neck and pair of sweats Kyleigh had given me. Since they were hers, and she was taller than me, it explained why I had to fold the pants from the bottom. I put on the slippers, then looked in the mirror and frowned. Even after the shower I felt like shit. While showering I discovered a lot new marks and bruises, the car accident must have been horrible. I'm just glad they didn't hurt as bad as they looked.

Another deep exhale later, I walked out of the bathroom. I was in a hotel suite of people totally not familiar with me, except for Harry and I guess Niall. I casually walked to the living area. Everybody was standing and discussing something with looks of aggravation.

"Why the hell is she even here?" Louis said.

"Ugh I know, she'll always just cause trouble!" Ranted Kyleigh, frustrated. I watched as the boy, who was called Liam, along with Niall nodded their heads in agreement.

"I knew all along she was a bitch." Harry contributed, making my heart break. "I'll go tell her to leave!"

I can't believe I actually agreed with staying with them, they clearly didn't want me here. My vision got a bit blurry, carrying tears. Niall turned his head, locking his eyes with mine, holding for a second too long. I was unwanted and they were all complaining about me.

"Hailey." Niall said and everyone else' heads turned to me. I stared around the room before sprinting. I ran out the door as tears began sliding down. That's what I get for thinking I could stay with strangers.

I should have realized sooner, since most of them were boys.


	7. Chapter 7

_Niall's POV_

My eyes settled on the bright green one's of Hailey, just as she tore them away. Everyone was now staring at her confused. In a second, Hailey who was originally in the room, sprinted out. No rational thoughts were in my head as I was still processing everything. It wasn't until Harry took me by my arm and dragged me to the door that I was snapped back into reality.

"Where's Hailey going?" Harry panicked. I looked out the hall which was completely deserted.

"Here, you go look there. I'll go see if she went to the right." We both nodded our heads in agreement, before going our separate ways. Worried, would be the understatement of the century. My heart was going crazy, I could hardly manage. Why did she have to keep doing this? I didn't know her, but I felt a deep connection with her and by her always leaving..I was hopeless.

"Hailey! Hailey!" I called, lightly jogging down the corridors. "Hailey, are you here?" As I continued down the spiraling halls and door by doors, my thoughts just couldn't be at peace.

"Sir." A voice said from behind me, them tapping my shoulder briefly. I turned around and came in contact with a man. "Sir, please stop making so much noise. It's disturbing many people, some that called in complaints."

"Oh." I acknowledged, looking at the hotel worker. "I'll try to be..try to be more quiet." He nodded his head and almost walked past me. "Wait," I stopped him, "You wouldn't by any chance, seen a girl around here?"

"Half the people here are girls, you need to be more specific than that." The man said, clearly impatient.

"Uh she's not too tall, my age. Has green eyes and beautiful brown hair." I described, the worker's brow raised.

"Are you asking if I saw a girl just run down the hall?" He asked."Much like you were?"

"Yes! I..uh..Do you know where she went?"I said, faithfully.

"She went by here a few minutes ago. Unless she took the elevator she should still be on this side." The hotel staff member explained.

"Thank you!"

"Oh and," He tapped by shoulder again as I was about to leave, "She seemed pretty upset." I bit my lip. With that, the man patted me on the back once more then left.

Passing down the never-ending corridor, I swept my head looking for Hailey. I stopped short suddenly, hearing a sound that made my body weak. Some quiet sniffles, and sobs of hurt filling the area. Right next to the elevator, sat in a tight corner, was a girl breathing heavily. Her face was buried in her knees as the she continued to silently cry.

"Hailey?" I said, my lips parting in the slightest. Her body stiffened and she didn't dare look up. I walked closer to her, leaning down and placing my hand on her arm. "Hailey, what's wrong?" I watched as she inhaled deeply, she wiped the tear stains in her eyes and then turned her head away from me. Her fair skin was now a dark red, not to mention her eyes were a worse bittersweet. I trailed my palm down her arm to reach her small hands, connecting our fingers. She tilted her head, seeing our now locked hands. She winced at the sight then shut her eyes tightly.

"Why do you even care?" She said through whispers.

"Because I care about you Hailey, we might be strangers but I know that can change." I said, with my free hand I turned her face so it was in front of mine. "Why are you so upset?"

Her eyes flapped open, the closeness of our faces made her tense and move back.

"I don't trust strangers..Especially if they don't want me." She said.

"What do you mean if they don't want you?" I cross-examined. She shook her head, her eyes held on to the feeling of disgust for a second."Who doesn't want you, Hailey?"

Hailey removed my hand from hers. "I'm not stupid." She darted, "Don't think I didn't hear what you guys were saying about me. I can't believe I thought even for a second to trust you." She mildly pushed me back away from her, standing up. She stood for a second, staring at me. What I thought held on to anger, instead her face showed hurt. Before I could say anything, Hailey pushed the elevator button. I don't know why, but I stayed on the ground puzzled. The elevator opened and Hailey gave me on last look, before turning and about to step in the elevator.

"No, wait!" I got up, realizing what Hailey was saying now. I quickly stopped the elevator from closing me out. She stood there, analyzing me, then ignored her thoughts and stepped in the elevator. She pushed the close button and the elevator was about to shut until I stood there stopping it.

"Move." She said through gritted teeth.

"Hailey, let me explain." I said, offering my hand. She looked at it, hesitating for a bit, before placing her own in it. We got out of the elevator, then I stopped at faced her."This is all a misunderstanding." I said calmly.

"How could it be a misunderstanding? Harry said his self that 'he feels more comfortable saying this without Hailey'." She protested, "Then I come and hear everyone bickering on about me...you all suddenly stopped when I came. Why should I believe you when you say it's a misunderstanding?" I brushed the few brown strands on her face and put them behind her ear.

"We weren't talking about you." I said. "You've got it all wrong."

"What?" She said in a small voice, "But.."

"Why did you think we were talking about you?"

"Just 'cause.." She looked to the floor.

"You don't trust many people do you?" I asked, making her look up by my hand. She faintly shook her head. "Have you been hurt before? Is that why?" Hailey shrugged a little, licking her bottom lip and not looking in my eyes.

"Who were you talking about then?" She breathed. I chuckled lightly, moving my head so I could see her eyes.

"Did you notice Zayn wasn't there?" I asked her.

"Zayn?"

"You know, the dark haired boy." I told her.

"Um I think." She said again quietly.

"That's 'cause he actually went out to buy Clementine a new dress." I explained, "God, the things Zayn does for her.."

Hailey's eye brows furrowed for a moment before her lips shaped an 'o' and realization hit her. The two of us stared at each other; I was lost in her eyes. She truly was beautiful, even with the dry tear stains and somewhat messy hair.

"Hailey..why do you keep doing this?" I asked.

"What?" She said tacitly.

"Running away." I said, "You keep running away."

Our eyes were still connected; words couldn't describe what it felt like.

"It's my way of leaving problems.." She finally answered.

"You can't always just run away from your problems." I said, "It doesn't get better that way. You should face your problems, if not alone, then with someone." I touched her cheek, cupping it. "Running away won't always work...neither will suicide." I whispered. She stuttered a bit, but calmed down when I placed my other hand on her shoulder. I moved my head closer to hers, my eyes closed.

Just then a low buzz came from my pocket. I stopped short, annoyed at the moment-killer. I stepped back and took in Hailey's expression. She stared at me blankly, with hints of uncertainty. Then I pulled out my phone and saw I had a text message.

_Omg i'm so worried about Hailey. I can't find her, did you? xHarry_

I quickly punched in a response to Harry before putting my phone back in my pocket.

"So..um..Let's go back." I said, awkwardly scratching the back of my head. Instead of following, Hailey stood there emotionless. I extended my hand, only this time she didn't take it. "Hailey, come on." I encouraged, pointing down the hall. She merely shook her head, looking down at the floor. I stepped closer to her, "Why aren't you coming?"

"Are you sure the others want me?" She said weakly.

"Positive." I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

THIS GOT DELETED! I'M REPOSTING BUT I KNOW THIS WILL BE NO USE AS IT WILL ONLY BE DELETED AGAIN. I WILL NO LONGER BE POSTING ON THIS WEBSITE SO PLEASE GO TO

.com TO CUONTINUE TO FOLLOW ME AND MY WRITING

HONESTLY THIS IS SO SAD, IVE LOST OVER 100 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY, AND IVE LOST SO MANY READERS AND JUST ASDGHJKH

IVE BEEN SO SAD AND :/

WELL BYE THEN~

LOVE YOU GUYS

-HadiqaJ

* * *

One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you

Nothing will ever come between us, I'll be standing right next to you

_Hailey's POV_

Niall's grip on my hand was firm and protective; like he was holding on for his last breath. It didn't hurt; it just made me uncomfortable of our closeness. Yet at the same time, I didn't want to let go. The two of us were standing in front of the door to the hotel suite. Before opening it though, Niall faced me, our hands still tightly in each others'. He merely chuckled.

"What?" I said in awkwardness.

"You look so scared, like you're about to find out if your cat survived or not." He joked.

"It's not funny." I said in a small voice.

"Hailey." He said solemnly, "Relax." I looked down at my feet. "There's nothing to be scared about, Sweets. We're nice people. The boys will be more than happy to help you. I want to help you." He lifted my chin with his soft fingers, meeting our eyes. "You're just going to have to let us help." He whispered. I nodded my head, allowing his compassionate words in. "Now smile your beautiful smile, you have nothing to worry about." Niall leaned down and pecked my cheek. I felt a brand new feeling when his lips came in contact with my skin, what was it? "And remember," He promised. "If you somehow do get rejected or when no one else is around..Remember that no matter what, I'll always be here for you." My heart thumped in my chest. The nearness of our faces had more of an effect on me than it should have.

Niall opened the door; all eyes were on us when we stepped in. They were staring at us curiously, and Harry took no time in running up.

"Hailey!" He burst out, "I was seriously worried! Don't you ever do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack! You just got here and after all these years, if you left again I don't know what I would've done!" Harry's worried look broke into a grin. Before I could react he wrapped his arms around me, causing Niall and I's hands to release. When Harry stopped hugging me, the smile on his face remained. "Sorry for going all mom-mode on you there." He said, "It's just still not gone by that you're here in front of me."

I grinned at Harry but my mind was fixed on Niall's hands. Why did I have a temptation to hold his hand again?

Everyone else was on their feet now, surrounding us with friendly smiles. Just then the door opened from behind me and Zayn came in. I looked around the room and noticed his girlfriend 'Clementine' wasn't here.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Did you buy your Boo her dress, Zaynie?" said Louis to him. Zayn blushed at the remark.

"I wish you were more like Zayn." Teased Kyleigh, nudging Louis' arm.

"What? You want me to be obsessed?" Louis laughed, everyone chorused along.

"I'm not obsessed." Zayn defended, only making the others laugh more.

"Whatever makes you happy, Mate." said Harry, "What do you see in her anyways?"

"Hey!" Zayn said offended, "At least I actually have a girlfriend!"

""Ya,_ some_ girlfriend you have." Harry rolled his eyes sarcastically. I think out of all of the boys, Harry has a special dislike to Zayn's girlfriend Clementine. I'm not one to judge though, I barely know her.

"Okay guys, give it a rest!" Liam interrupted, "Let's stop criticizing Zayn's relationship choices, shall we?" Zayn smiled at Liam, thanking him of stopping this before it got any worse. Liam obviously had a soft spot for Zayn.

"Um, so Hailey right?" Kyleigh said, changing the topic so now everyone was looking at me again. When Zayn had came in it was like I wasn't even there, but now I was the center of attention. "I hope this doesn't come out the wrong way, but aside from you being Harry's long lost best friend, who exactly are you?"

"I say we should take some time and get to know you more Hailey, right everybody?" Niall said, speaking mostly to me.

"Oh my god ya!" Harry cheered, "We have a lot of catching up to do, and plus that way everyone else can get to know my old best friend."

"Sure." I said quietly, still not at ease by the subject being myself.

"Let's order food or something then?" said Niall, taking charge.

xxx

We sat in a circle in the living area, the couches were aside and we had slices of pizza on our plates. I was sat between Harry and Niall. I didn't really say much; instead I just watched the others talk.

"So Hailey, tell us about yourself?" Liam brought up. "You seem really shy."

"Um..." I said, thinking about what to say.

"Ya, what's your story?" Louis said. What was I supposed to answer?

"My story?" I said dumbly.

"Like where are you from?" Zayn added, making the situation a bit more comfortable.

"Well I was born in Nottingham." I said blankly, staring at the floor and feeling everyone's gaze on me.

"Before I moved we were neighbors." Harry filled the others in. I nodded my head. "Wait so Hailey, what are you doing in London then?" Harry directed at me.

"Um...well..I was applying to get into a school here, you know." I replied.

"Ohh for what?" Kyleigh asked enthusiastically, pushing Harry over.

"Uhh, Fashion Designing." I scratched the back of my neck, thrown off by her keen interest. It's Harry's turn to push Kyleigh over.

"Yes! You're gonna get to your dream like how I'm at mine, just like what we promised right?" Harry had a huge smile stretched on his face; it was hard to not do the same back.

"Ya..just like what we promised.." I muttered quietly. Kyleigh pushed over Harry a last time.

"When's your interview? Or did you already get in?" Kyleigh asked, with so much frenzy in her voice. "You have to submit work right? Did you?" I couldn't think of an answer when Harry got up from under Kyleigh and sat beside her instead, making the circle we sat in irregular.

"Well sort of..It's kind of a long story." I said. They all smiled at me, telling me to continue. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, turning I come across the comforting blue eyes of Niall.

"You don't have to share if you don't want to, we'll understand." He said. It's like all that boy says makes me so much more at ease. I smiled at him, and his electric eyes lit up. He was so genuine and authentic, something I could never see that a guy could have.

"It's not much..I..I don't know." I muffled, staring intensely at Niall.

"Oh it's alright guys." Harry shrugged, "When you trust us all you can share or something..Only if you want to." The others nodded in agreement. "But like if you want to live here we'll obviously need to get to know you." He added, "That is if you've changed." Harry smiled at me warmly.

"It's not that interesting..Really." I said, taking note of the curiosity on their faces.

"Well let's start simple then," Kyleigh suggested. "Like what happened to your house?"

"Kyleigh!" Niall frowned, "You don't just ask that!"

"No, it's fine." I said shyly, playing with my fingers. "What happened was...It got on fire." There was a gasp from the others.

"Whoa, so like _everything_ got burned?" Zayn asked.

"Ya..Like the things I was going to submit for the interview." The scene of walking home from the store only to find my apartment completely in ashes dragged in my head. All my hard work burned in ruins. Nothing but soot and cinder among what used to be where I lived.

"I am so sorry." Emphasized Kyleigh, pulling me into a hug.

"Oh my god..Do you know how the fire started?" Louis asked when she pulled back.

"Well when I came home, neighbors or something had already called the fire department and just...it was all black and..Burnt." I explained, shaking my head.

"Thank Lord, you weren't there!" Harry relieved, "You weren't hurt were you?" Niall's arm slung over my shoulder again, snuggling me into his side.

"I don't remember much because it was all massacre and foggy..Just really overwhelming." I recalled to the feeling. "But then...I saw a group of people..._boys_..Standing and staring at me..With alcohol and lighters..They were_ laughing_."

"What the hell?" Liam snarled.

"You don't think..." Niall thought, but shook his head.

"What?" Harry roared, "Those bastards!"

"Well I don't know...Maybe I was just imagining it." I bit my lip.

"You lived by yourself?" Niall asked, still in a train of thoughts.

"Um ya, I don't know what's going to happen to the house...I mean after..And-"

"Don't worry about the house," Niall said at once. "Thank God you're okay."

"Anyone against Hailey living with us?" Harry asked the others. They all smiled at me, the warmth of each one of them made me feel good. But this was all still too much to ask for.

"well then, there's just one person left to ask." Louis concluded, "Hailey?"

"Um.." I said, "Uh well..."

"You think a lot don't you?" Laughed Zayn, I turned cherry at his observation.

"And that too" Noticed Kyleigh, "You blush a lot."

"Kay let's stop examining Hailey's every movement." Harry said, earning me to blush even more. "So it's settled, yeah?"

"I mean..It's still too much.." I said slowly, Niall's arms loosened from around me and suddenly I felt like I said something wrong.

"I have an idea!" Kyleigh abruptly exclaimed.

"Let's hear it babe." Louis encouraged.

"You guys know how my sister left?" Kyleigh said. "I have a spare room in my apartment, with all of my sister's clothes and things and it'll be perfect!"

"Okay then, sounds well." Harry nodded, "It won't be as overwhelming for you right Hails?" I thought about it for a second.

"Ya and for some reason you're uncomfortable with boys so living with Kyleigh would be okay wouldn't it?" Niall said.

"Sure." I said. And that was the decision that changed my life.


	9. Chapter 9

Maybe it was the way you talked. Maybe it was the way you laughed  
I don't know just what it is. But I know I want you back  
I can't get you out of my head. God knows I've tried

Hailey's POV

I awoke by the dazzling sun skimming through the peaks of the window, brightening up the room; chirps of the diminutive birds bliss to my eardrums as I stretched for the morning.

Or so I wished.

The door flung open and a girl stumbled in carrying a large suitcase. Pushing her dark brown locks behind her ear, she settled the suitcase on the ground then snapped the lights on.

"Rise and shine, new bestie!" She exclaimed. I squeezed my eyes shut of the intense radiance, surprised by her scream seeing as it was still early. Burying by head in the pillow, I tried to return to my slumber. I heard Kyleigh unzip the baggage, throwing some material on my bed. "Oh come on, don't be such a grump! Are you not as excited as I am?"

"Excited about what?" I mumbled through the pillow. That instant the pillow was thrown off me and the shocking light came again.

Kyleigh held up the stuff inside the suitcase and waved it around. I squinted until finally my eyes were focused. They were clothes. "Get out of bed!" Kyleigh whined. I sighed, pushing the blanket off me and sitting on the edge of the mattress.

Last night was the first of many nights I actually slept stress and worry free, I was in no shape to get up. It wasn't like I was ungrateful; in fact I still couldn't believe the welcome I received. I gave up trying to sleep again and looked up at Kyleigh who had a gleaming tone to her eyes.

"So I was scavenging around my storage and I found this suitcase! It's my sister's and it hasn't really been touched so I had a brilliant idea!" Kyleigh said, looking quite proud of her self. This girl was buzzing with enthusiasm; a vibe I really enjoyed.

"Well I loved your first brilliant idea." I chuckled.

"Shucks," Kyleigh giggled. "Anyways, you're going to love this one too!"

She took my hand and pulled me to the ground next to the suitcase.

"Okay so you know how you're like a fashion designer and all?" She said, "Well my sister was one, or at least she wanted to be one before. So like now she's gone to medical school and she's left all her supplies here-Perfect for you!" I stared at her dark blue eyes with bewilderment, was she really this generous? I dug my hands in the bag and it was full of buttons, needles, thread, lace and cloth, not to mention a sewing machine. "Ya, so like since you don't have clothes and all, you can take these rags and even all the clothes my sister's left, and fashion design 'em up!" Kyleigh smiled brightly.

I loved how straightforward she was, even with her 'brilliant ideas'.

"This is too much." I shook my head. "You letting me stay here is enough."

"Don't be so modest! I wouldn't go through all that trouble if this was enough."Kyleigh protested, "And you don't understand, I really want to help you reach your dreams!"

"But why?" I asked.

"It's a long story; I'll tell you another day." She dismissed, "Nonetheless I really do want to help you. You're just going to have to let me help."

My breath hitched at her last sentence. I closed my eyes and was greeted by a pair of bright blue eyes.

Niall. That's what Niall said.

I opened my eyes and was met by a different shade of blue eyes; Kyleigh was looking at me curiously.

"Thank you." I whispered to her.

I let my mind wander in images of Niall. I shook my head, why was I being this way? Niall isn't supposed to mean anything to me; I'm not supposed to be endlessly thinking of him.

"And remember," He promised. "If you somehow do get rejected or when no one else is around..Remember that no matter what, I'll always be here for you."

Coming with Niall has gotten me this far, maybe I could start trusting him.

Kyleigh's lips were moving frantically yet I couldn't comprehend a word.

Was Niall different? Regardless, he was a boy and that didn't change anything. Thinking back to my theory of boys...Did it really matter? Harry was a boy and even now he meant everything to me, would Niall be the same? Despite my many tries of getting Niall off my mind, he would always snake his way back in.

This meant nothing though...right?

"Hailey are you even listening?" Kyleigh interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Uh ya, sorry what was it you were saying?" I stammered.

"I was just saying how we should go out," She shrugged. "Get to know each other more you know?"

"Sounds great." I smiled.

"Okay so do you have money?" She suggested, "We could go shopping."

"Um I'll have to go to the bank." I said.

"Oh and you should make arrangements of selling your house!" Kyleigh brought up.

xxx

We walked out of the bank and into Kyleigh's car.

"Before we go shopping we have to pick up Niall," Kyleigh said as she was pulling her seat belt on. "He called and said he's got things to pick up."

"Niall?" I said softly.

"Yup, now don't go making out somewhere." She said cheekily, "I want to spend time with you, not be stuck as a third wheel."

"We won't be-"

"Whatever you say, luvie." She winked.

Kyleigh pulled up to the similar hotel I knew the boys were staying at and texted Niall. In seconds he was down and in the backseat of the car.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"How are you Nialler?" Kyleigh said, starting up the engine.

"Hi." I said not looking back.

"Great." Niall smiled, "How are you Hailey?" I blushed at how he said my name with his thick Irish accent.

"Uh fine." I muttered.

"Ya go ahead, "Kyleigh said. "Don't ask me how I am."

"Sorry about that babe, how are you Kyleigh?" Niall said.

Kyleigh smiled, obviously satisfied. "I'm very good as well, thank you." I giggled but immediately stopped when Niall looked at me.


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**IN CASE THIS ACCOUNT GETS TERMINATED, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FF TUMBLR hadiqaj(dot)tumblr(dot)com  
**

**OR MY ACCOUNT ON 1DFF WHICH IS HadiqaJ.  
**

_*****If you haven't already, can you guys please read the one-shot I posted? It's called Runaway Love, and it would literally mean the world! xox**_

Suddenly, I can see, what I didn't before  
And I don't care. What they say anymore  
'Cause I'm falling. Finally falling.

_Niall's POV_

Kyleigh parked her car at the mall. I hoped off and politely opened Hailey's door for her. She was a bit shocked but then looked down and turned red; something she often did. I offered her a hand but she nervously shook her head and pushed up in her seat, getting off. I stepped back so she could, but the minute I did, Hailey had tripped on her shoe.

"Gotcha." I said as I threw my arms forward, catching her. Balancing her on the ground, I helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?" I asked earnestly, holding her.

She scrambled from my embrace, "Y-yeah..I'm fine…Sorry." She shook her head to herself then looked back to the ground.

"You know, Niall's face is far more attractive then this cement ground." Kyleigh commented, making her way to us. She looped her arms in Hailey's as I followed behind them. Pulling my hood over my head, I covered my eyes with shades. As much as I love meeting fans, I just didn't need to be surrounded today.

"Let's go to Victoria's Secret!" Exclaimed Kyleigh.

"No way!" Hailey and I said at once. I burst out laughing at the unison, but Hailey didn't look too impressed; instead she looked away.

"Ya, well I really need to go there so suck it up you twats." Kyleigh stuck her tongue out.

"Come on, just go by yourself!" I whined, "I really don't want to stand there awkwardly while you shop for bras!"

"Majority wins, Niall baby." Kyleigh said in sass, "Now let's go Hailey, Niall'll get over it."

"You're not dragging me in there." Hailey shook her head.

My eyes lit up, and a smile spread over my face. "We'll wait here." I confirmed.

Kyleigh over-exaggeratedly sighed. "Fine, be back in a few." She rolled her eyes.

When she was gone, I smiled to Hailey.

"Hey." I said, "Wanna go for a walk around the mall?"

"But you said that we would wait for Kyleigh here." She raised her eyebrow.

"Exactly." I winked. I held my hand out, and to my surprise she locked hers in with mine in response.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her.

"Um ya…Great actually." She said, though it came out as barely a whisper.

"Harry and I were talking yesterday." I told her. She just nodded her head. "We were talking about you, by the way." I added, hoping to get a proper reply.

"Oh." was all she said.

I exhaled deeply. "We were talking about how you don't really open up to much people." I said, getting to the point. "Harry was saying that you've always been like that, but not as much as now."

"Some people just aren't trustable." She simply shrugged.

"But you trust me right?" I pressed.

Hailey dropped her hand from mine. "I'm sorry Niall…As much as I'd want to….It's just…"

"Going to take time?" I finished for her. For the first time today, her gawk met mine. She bit her lip and nodded as we both stopped walking.

"Sorry, it's just…I don't know." Hailey gave up at explaining.

"No, no it's fine." I assured her considerately, "I'll just try my best to reach that point and gain your trust." I saw the corners of her lips curve to a little smile, her smile that I loved so much.

"Thank you." She said, "For everything." I opened my arms and wrapped her in a hug; her tense body soon melted in the close.

After I pulled back I was smiling like an idiot.

What Harry and I were talking about yesterday was about how enclosed Hailey is from the world. She seems so hidden, and like I've observed so_ fragile_. She needs a protection; I wanted to protect. I want her to finally be free of her shell.

"Wanna get to know each other more than?" I asked. "Let's play questions."

I rejoined our hands and we continued wandering the mall.

"You go first." She said.

"Okkayy, you're favourite restaurant?" I asked her.

"Well I don't really eat out." She simply said, "So I don't like many."

"What?" I gasped, clutching my heart for affect. "That's it; I'm taking you to Nandos!"

She shook her head, showing her teeth finally as she genuinely smiled. "I'm guessing you're a fan of food then?"

"A fan would be an understatement," I corrected. "I am the _king_ of food." That sure got her laughing.

"Anyways, it's your turn now." I said.

"What were your favourite subjects in school?" She asked after a while of thinking.

"Hmm I don't know, probably Geography." I said rubbing my chin. "What was yours?"

"Either English or French." She smiled.

_"Pouvez-vousparler couramment le français ?" _I asked.

_"Oui, et de ce que vous dites, je suppose que vous le pouvez aussi?_" She replied fluently.

"Nah, just know some words here and there from our trips to France." I shrugged.

She nodded, "Okay well since you're the 'king of food', if you were a chocolate bar what kind would you be?"

"A Terry's Chocolate Orange." I said with no doubt.

"Ew I hate those!" She said in disgust.

"I think that there's something seriously wrong with your taste buds." I pointed my finger at her.

We continued this random questionnaire with us both amused and laughing through it all. At that moment, I felt like we both had reached a new level. Despite knowing each other for the short period of time we had, we talked like we've known each other for years.

"I'm serious! It's the only book I've ever read!" I said as our conversation drifted.

"Wow, we are so different." Hailey stated.

"Well you know what they say." I pointed out. "Opposites attract. That's probably wh-"

But I never got to finish my sentence before "Oh my God! It's Niall Horan!" The scream had come from behind us. I sighed; staying undercover while it lasted was worth it. Turning around, a girl collided in my chest. The girl tightly held on, her long finger nails scrunching the back of my shirt.

The girl looked to be 10 years old, her eyes huge and watery with tears. "I…I…I…You're Niall H-Horan…I…I-I love you." She stuttered, clearly breath-token.

"Well hello there." I smiled, "What's your name?" She finally released me of the tight hold, but the minute she did, Hailey dropped her hand from mine too.

"C-Chloe…My n-name is Chloe." she said, her breathing still rapid. "Can I have a picture p-please?"

"Of course." I said friendlily.

The girl took out her hot pink phone and handed it to Hailey, whose expression was of pure puzzlement. I put my arm around Chloe's tiny waste, and leaned down next to her smiling for the camera. She took her camera from Hailey and smiled to herself pleased. Before leaving, she hugged me once more.

"You're girlfriend is really pretty." She whispered in my ear, then ran off. I smirked, looking at Hailey.

"What did she say?" Hailey wondered.

"Haha nothing." I winked, taking her hand again.

"You're really lovely to your fans." Hailey commented shyly.

"Well they're what out me in this position." I explained, "Without our supporters, they'd be no One Direction. The boys and I have made a promise to always go out and meet all our fans; we try to interact with them as much as possible. We get so heartbroken when security doesn't let us. Some fans camp out for days just to have a glimpse of our faces. It's still not gone to our heads how dedicated our fans are."

"Wow." She whispered.

"Ya, sorry for that little speech." I cackled.

"No it's not that." She shook her head. "You're so…Different."

"I hope that's a compliment." I joked.

"I mean from other celebrities." She continued. "You guys are so grounded, you haven't let fame get to your heads and I admire that."

We smiled at each other warmly.

"You have a beautiful smile." I blurted out. She was token back and looked down at the ground timidly.

"There you guys are!" Another scream filled the mall. Only this time it didn't belong to a fan, instead to a rather frustrated Kyleigh. "I've been looking around the mall for you guys! See? This is what happens when I leave you two unsupervised!"

"I had my cell phone; you could've called me, Mom." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you dare smart-talk, Horan." She pierced her eyes.

"Oh no, please don't ground me!" I whined. Hailey was staring at us amused.

"You guys are crazy, you know that right?" She said.

"Hey! It's Kyleigh who's crazy!" I defended.

"Don't worry babes." Kyleigh smirked at Hailey, "You'll become one of us sooner than you think."

Hailey chuckled at this. "Should I be worried?" It was then when it was confirmed she was one of us.

Blithe and carefree in this world; finally free from her shell.

* * *

_**Finally some progress on Nailey! xD  
**_

_**Please please please review! I'll work on the next chapter faster if you do :)  
**_

_**xxx  
**_


End file.
